How the miko became the lady
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: oneshot for the kag/sessy fans. i am not good with summaries so just come and check it out. Chap 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome had completed the jewel and returned home, she was tired of Inuyasha and the battle wasn't a total victory for her, she lost Miroku and Shippo. Sango was pretty tore up by Naraku, Kagome knew she wasn't going to make it after she had heard the news of her beloved being dead. Kagome stayed until her sister, her best friend in the world had died, holding her hand. Kagome knew it was going to happen, so she did what any best friend and sister would have done, she buried Sango and Miroku and her son. Kagome stood with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Rin, a tear never hit her cheek, Sesshomaru's sword pulsed,

"Do not bring them back Sesshomaru, I will make the wish one day, but today is not the day, I will return, I will mend what is broken, there will come a time when you will need to use it on them, it can only be used once," Kagome strongly.

"Kagome, I don't even know where…" Inuyasha began, but he was cut short,

"You have no right to talk to me," Kagome with a deathly tone in her voice, more deathly than Sesshomaru could ever sound.

"You will have the one thing you desire," Kagome balling he fist up, she sat on the lip of the well,

"I guess I shall never find love," Kagome mumbled.

"Lady Kagome, don't leave me," Rin whined, Kagome turned around, she gave her a small smile,

"Oh Rin, I love you so much, I love you like a daughter, I can only hope to have a daughter like you," Kagome hugging her, Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru,

"Listen, you take care of the big guy for me alright," Kagome tearing up a little,

"Of course mama, I love you," Rin giving her a smile. Kagome slowly kissed her head,

"Be a good girl for your daddy," Kagome glancing at Sesshomaru.

"I will mama, please come back to us," Rin hugging Sesshomaru's leg,

"I will try," Kagome explained.

"Miko," Sesshomaru coldly,

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome standing in front of him,

"You have done well in this battle, just don't forget about Rin," Sesshomaru coldly.

"I could never forget about you guys, even you Sesshomaru, you have become sort of a companion, a friend to me despite your cold side, I have to come back, I can not very well stay gone when my job is still not finished, I have to set the wrong right again," Kagome seriously, then she did something unexpected, she stood on her tippy toes and gently kissed Sesshomaru's cheek.

"That was a thank you for helping us defeat Naraku," Kagome turning around, she jumped through the well and disappeared.

"She is gone Lord Sesshomaru," Rin sadly, Sesshomaru stared at the well thinking it was a bit weird, he started walking away, Rin followed him. Inuyasha sat in his tree and took a nap, or at least tried to, his thoughts plagued him,

_~What am I supposed to do now, Kagome's gone, Kikyo died again in battle, I have no one left.~ _Inuyasha explained. Kagome got back home and sighed, she popped out of the well and stared at the ground. Kagome sat against the wall of the well and out her hands on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you guys, we knew the battle wasn't going to be easy, we knew we had risks," Kagome rubbing the ground, she had buried her friends under the ground there around the well so she could keep them close. Slowly she got up and walked into the house,

_~This is my last year of high school and I am going to make it the best.~ _Kagome happy that the jewel was all completed but not at the cost of her friends.

"Hi mom, I'm home," Kagome going up to her bathroom and shutting the door. All she wanted to do was relax in a hot bath, soak her aching muscles in the water, she turned the hot water on and let the tub fill up. She started taking her clothes off, she had bruises and cuts all over, she stared at her face,

"Am I a failure, am I the one that caused their deaths," Kagome thinking too much into it.

"I fought as hard as I could, I knew before this fight started that there were risks, I barely got away myself," Kagome holding her head, she was starting to feel sick.

"I am sick, why am I sick, okay Kagome, calm down, you for a fact aren't pregnant, you have never even been with anyone, you are making yourself sick over this, calm down," Kagome trying to take deep breathes. Slowly she lowered herself into the hot water and moaned as she smiled and closed her eyes, she healed herself and enjoyed the rest of her bath. When she finally got out of the tub she went into her room, put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.

"Goodnight my dear friends," Kagome softly as she fell asleep.

**Morning Came **

Kagome woke up, she felt weird she felt tired. It was going to be good to get some rest, she needed it. Slowly she got out of bed and stumbled a little,

_~Oh, I'm dizzy, that can't be right.~ _Kagome confused. As she regained her composure she managed to walk down the stairs and find everyone at breakfast.

"Hey guys," Kagome softly,

"Hey hun, its good to have you home, how long are you staying?" her mother getting up and hugging her,

"I'm staying for a while, I finished the jewel," Kagome sitting down at the table. She started filling her plate,

"That's good, so why do you have to go back?" her mother confused.

"I have yet to make a wish on the jewel, it's the only way to get rid of it," Kagome seriously.

"Then you will be done with going through the well right?" Kagome's mom wanting to know when she was going to grow up and actually finish school.

"Yeah, I mean there's no reason for me to stay anymore," Kagome not wanting to think about it.

"Good, you can focus on your schooling and we'll get to have home," her mother excitedly.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled, she wouldn't want to leave Sango, Miroku, or her adopted son Shippo, after she had just brought them back but she already knew that she didn't belong in the Feudal Era. She thought about little Rin and how upset she would get not to see the woman she had took up calling mama, she didn't want to see Rin cry over her. Kagome just shoved her feelings and thoughts away,

"So sis, you going to school today?" Sota asked,

"I am going to go tomorrow, I want to get some rest," Kagome explained. When she finished her breakfast she took her plate to the sink and went back upstairs, she walked into the bathroom. Slowly she pulled off her clothes and looked in the mirror,

"I look so pale, I am sick, what's wrong with me," Kagome holding her head, she took a breath, suddenly her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed in the floor.


	2. On the other side of the well

_In Sesshomaru's castle he was working in his study but thoughts interrupted his work,_

_~The miko smelt sour like she was sick, I wonder if she is alright, she still has a job to fulfill, maybe I should take a trip.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Rin came running in, she was pouting, but she had some flowers,

"Rin," Sesshomaru questioned,

"Rin wants mama back, please, go make mama come back, please," Rin crying. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, he nodded, he got up slowly and walked to the window.

"Rin, what will she do in this era, she does not belong," Sesshomaru coldly,

"She is Rin's mama, she can stay here and teach and love us, you have become Rin's daddy, you will be loved by Rin's mama," Rin softly as she walked over and placed her hand in his. Sesshomaru looked down at her, Rin was his family now, and he had yet to take a mate, but he didn't want to let down his little Rin that he didn't have any need for that miko to be his mate, but the smell of her scent he could not get out of his mind.

"I will go and find this miko, I can not promise that I will bring her back," Sesshomaru strongly, he squeezed little Rin's hand,

"Make sure she is alright, Rin is worried about her," Rin crying. Sesshomaru bent down,

"This Sesshomaru will protect this miko," Sesshomaru petting her hair.

"Promise me, promise you bring my mama back," Rin cried, Sesshomaru huffed.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word, he will bring this miko back," Sesshomaru getting back up and leaving, he just made it to the door and he felt a weight hanging on his leg, it was Rin.

"Thank you daddy," Rin hugging his leg, he bent down and hugged her,

"I have to leave now Rin, you stay out of trouble," Sesshomaru a bit coldly.

"Yes daddy," Rin nodded, he finally started down the hall, he met Jaken out in the gardens,

"My lord," the lowly creature skittishly,

"Jaken, I am leaving a couple of days, you are to watch Rin, go call for Ah-Un," Sesshomaru in his monotone voice,

"Yes, yes of course my lord," the little ugly toad scurrying off to fetch Ah-Un.

_~The miko is sick, its likely to be the cause of that ignorant half-breed, he didn't care for the miko enough.~ _Sesshomaru thinking to himself, he smelt the little toad and the two headed demon dragon coming his way.

"Ah-Un, we take to the sky," Sesshomaru taking off, Ah-Un was right behind him. Things had been quiet since the battle with Naraku, very few demons lurked around. It was nightfall when Sesshomaru reached the well in Inuyasha's forest, slowly lowering his form by the well and was greeted by his half brother the half-breed, he huffed at the scent of him.

"What do you want, come to fight me for the sword huh?" Inuyasha shouted. Ah-Un landed by Sesshomaru,

"I want nothing to do with you half-breed, what my business is does not concern you," Sesshomaru standing on top of the lip of the well and jumped through.


	3. Sesshomaru's act as a gentleman

When he hit the bottom he looked around, then he lifted his nose to smell the air, and coughed a little.

_~Dank and polluted atmosphere, this Sesshomaru went to the future.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself, he jumped out and landed on the lip of the well gracefully. Slowly he began to walk out of the shrine house where he was greeted by a patch of a forest. Again Sesshomaru sniffed and caught wave of Kagome's sickness,

_~It seems it is worse than what this Sesshomaru thought, the miko isn't just sick, she is dying.~ _Sesshomaru having an expression on his face for the first time of pain and anger. Stoically he walked through the forest and came to the opening to a little field, he saw the house and the smell of Kagome's sickness was stronger. Looking closely he could see something on the porch, it had black hair and was wearing a beautiful dress that was a light blue color. Sesshomaru walked a little closer just within distance of the forest. Kagome had sensed a familiar aura nearby, she turned and stared in the direction of the forest.

_~Sesshomaru, can it really be him? Oh no, he can not know.~ _Kagome freaking out, she fainted and started to fall, in a flash of light Sesshomaru was there catching her. As he took the time to actually study what she looked like now he barely recognized her,

_~This miko does not have long, wait a minute, she was pregnant, why does this miko wear such beautiful dress, what is the occasion?~ _Sesshomaru staring at her. Her mom ran out,

"You can not take my daughter, I refuse, you people have had her long enough," her mother angry and crying.

"Calm yourself woman, tell this Sesshomaru what she is dying with," Sesshomaru stoically.

"She was cancer, she has had it when she was younger, before she started going down the well, but the doctors were able to stop it for a while, but now its back," her mother harshly.

"Where is the baby?" Sesshomaru questioned,

"Excuse me?" her mother completely confused,

"Kagome was pregnant, did she not have the child?" Sesshomaru confused, her mother turned and almost walked away,

"We don't talk about that, she had a miscarriage with all the chemo and the medicine, she lost it, it was probably for the best," her mother ringing her hands,

"This Sesshomaru does not understand," Sesshomaru really confused,

"She was raped, it has changed her a lot, mainly her trusting people, but the child wasn't going to survive through the chemo and the medicines that she is on," her mother bowing her head. Sesshomaru knew what rape was and he was angry that he started growling,

"That excuse of a man, this Sesshomaru will destroy him for hurting Kagome," Sesshomaru harshly.

"We have already settled that matter," her mother explained,

"Sesshomaru," Kagome groaned,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru a bit lighter than normal, he realized he was holding his breath.

"Its really you, I'm sorry I didn't come back, I didn't forget about you guys," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru held her up and held her waist.

"Your mother has already explained to this Sesshomaru, he could tell you were sick when you left, why are you dressed like that for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was going to go to prom, I guess I can't go now, oh well, it wasn't like I had a date anyway," Kagome shrugged,

"Miko, what do they do at such a gathering?" Sesshomaru sitting her on the swing.

"They have bad music and they dance, or so I have heard," Kagome staring at her hands.

"Sort of like a ball then," Sesshomaru starting to think,

"Just not as fancy," Kagome mumbled. Sesshomaru walked over to her mother, he took Kagome's mother inside,

"This Sesshoamru wants to give Kagome a prom here, do you have anything we could dance to," Sesshomaru asked. Her mother stared at Sesshomaru, her angry expression lightened and she smiled, she hugged Sesshomaru and thanked him, he growled a little.

"Ms. Higurashi, this Sesshomaru can save your daughter, however, she will have to return with me," Sesshomaru stoically, her mother shook her head,

"No, I wont ever get to see her," her mother strongly.

"But Kagome will be alive," Sesshomaru stressed to her,

"How is it you plan to save her," Kagome's mother wanting to keep Kagome near and alive.

"In order to save her, she will have to become my mate, I will share my blood with her, she will become a full dog demon," Sesshomaru explained.

"Do you love her?" her mother asked,

"This Sesshomaru does not understand the emotion, however, this Sesshomaru came here because he remembered a sick smell, she was sick when she returned home, I came because I was wondering if she was okay because she had never returned," Sesshomaru stoically.

"Does Kagome love you?" her mother asked,

"This Sesshomaru does not know what love is, how is he supposed to know if Kagome loves this Sesshomaru but she cares for his ward and she does care about this Sesshomaru's well being, but this Sesshomaru can protect her, he can save her, this is the only way, I will not force her to love me but I can only hope to give her happiness, I will never betray your daughter, let me take her back with me, please, my ward has asked me to return with my wards mother," Sesshomaru stoically. Kagome's mother cracked a small smile,

"I have granddaughter?" her mother asked,

"Your daughter adopted my ward, her name is Rin, I saved her when she was little, but I gave her my word," Sesshomaru seriously.

"Okay, well what about the jewel can't she just wish on that jewel and she be all better," Kagome's mother asked.

"Kagome would not make such a selfish wish, if you know your daughter, you know she would not wish for something like that, besides, her wish, she has in mind to set things right, back in the Feudal-Era, her friends and her adoptive son are all dead because of Naraku," Sesshomaru explained,

"Two grandbabies, wow," Kagome's mother gasping, she smiled.

"She does not have a lot of time, she has to return tonight, now as for the prom thing, can you help me make it," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I have an idea, take her up to her room, make her brother stay with her, you can come help," her mother explained, Sesshomaru nodded, he went and picked Kagome up,

"This Sesshomaru wants you to rest in your room for a little while, your brother will keep you company," Sesshomaru explained as he walked upstairs with her. Sesshomaru walked in her room,

"You thing this miko is weak, don't you," Kagome asked,

"No, you proved you are the most strongest miko, in the battle against Naraku, you have proven strong even now when you are dying, just hang on a little longer, there are some surprises in store for you," Sesshomaru strongly.

"I'm not going just yet, I still have some strength left in me," Kagome smirked.

"Sit tight, I'll be back to get you," Sesshomaru going down to the living room, Sesshomaru and Kagome's mom set the deck up nicely. Sota came in and chatted with his sister about nothing in particular. When everything was finished, Sesshomaru changed into a tux that used to be Kagome's father's, he put on the black shoes and walked to Kagome's door.

_~This Sesshomaru feels foolish, at least it will make her happy, I hope.~ _Sesshomaru taking a deep breath and knocking on the door. Sota answered the door,

"Lady Kagome, this Sesshomaru would like to escort you to your prom as your date," Sesshomaru stalking over to her bed. Kagome's mouth dropped,

"You're…in human clothes," Kagome shocked.

"Tonight for your last night as a human this Sesshomaru wants you to feel special," Sesshomaru carrying her in his arms from her room to the deck outside.


	4. Kagome's Prom

Note: Thank you to all my readers, thank you so much for the great reviews, you guys actually make the story come out of me much faster, when i get reviews it makes me work harder to post up new chapters quicker so just keep that in mind and here is the next chapter !

* * *

When Kagome saw the deck her eyes widen,

"You and mom did all of this for me?" Kagome amazed with the Japanese lanterns hung and lit everywhere and a special dinner table set for two.

"This was all Sesshomaru's idea," her mother pointed out, Kagome was smiling, tears were running down her face.

"I'm speechless, thank you so much Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome hugging him.

"This Sesshomaru wanted to make you happy," Sesshomaru shocking himself, he gently put Kagome down to her feet,

"Looks like Rin has broke the ice a little bit, Sesshomaru, I am very happy, I'm happy you came back to get me," Kagome laughing a little.

"Yes, Rin has a special place inside of this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly. Her mother started some music, slow music, Sesshomaru held his hand out to her,

"May I," Sesshomaru silently bowing, Kagome bit her lip, she shook her head up and down as she placed her hand into his, he led her to a spot and put her hands in the proper spot on him and started to waltz slowly. Kagome laughed a little,

"I don't know how to do this," Kagome softly,

"Just follow my feet, 123, 123, 123," Sesshomaru pulling her closer to him.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for this, this was perfect," Kagome smiling in his eyes,

"I'm glad it cheered you up, this Sesshomaru feels… foolish in these clothes," Sesshomaru huffed.

"Sesshomaru, you had no reason to impress me, I like you for who you are," Kagome strongly. Sesshomaru was took off guard.

"You must care for this Sesshomaru a lot," Sesshomaru strongly as he twirled her and then dipped her, she giggled a little,

"Yes, I have grown attached to you and Rin in our recent and last traveling trips," Kagome blushing a little.

"I must look sick to you, I know you can smell the sickness," Kagome softly.

"You are gorgeous Kagome, inside and out, you are a good human, you place others before yourself," Sesshomaru stated. Kagome had a look of shock written on her face,

_~Sesshomaru has definitely changed.~ _Kagome staring in his eyes, trying to peer into his soul.

"You said something about this being my last night as a human," Kagome confused, the music had slowly came to an end. Sesshomaru led her to the table, he pulled her out a chair,

"You know, I kind of like the new you, I was worried you would forever be cold," Kagome smirked.

"Kagome, this Sesshomaru can save you, but you will become the same as this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly.

"A dog demon," Kagome stated in deep thought, Sesshomaru only nodded,

"This Sesshomaru will take you back and you will make your wish on the jewel and if you want to be saved, this Sesshomaru will have to take you as his mate, but it is your choice, this Sesshomaru will not force you to bare his pups or anything of the sort unless you love him," Kagome stared him down,

_~I could be Rin's mother, I do care about Sesshomaru oddly enough, but will I be happy.~ _Kagome confused.

"I wouldn't have to stay in the castle all the time would I?" Kagome asked,

"You can do as you please, all I ask is you be loyal to me as you've had that half-breed, you can see your friends, you can travel with this Sesshomaru, and of course play with Rin, but I do expect your teachings to continue with her, fair enough?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was day dreaming of the few memories she had of Sesshomaru,

_~I can be happy with this Sesshomaru, and Shippo and Rin, we are all already family.~ _Kagome giggling a little.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru…" he was cut short, Kagome had leaned over and kissed him on the lips, Sesshomaru stared at the mere mortal kissing him. Slowly he accepted it and gently put his hand to the side of her face and kissed her back. When they pulled away Kagome was blushing, she looked down at her hands, she bit her bottom lip,

"I wont disappoint you my lord," Kagome softly.

"Kagome, as your mate I will do everything in my power to make you happy, and I assure you that this Sesshomaru's family will be protected by this Sesshomaru at all cost," Sesshomaru squeezing her hand gently. Kagome's mom brought out two plates with a steak on each plate, she set them down in front of Kagome and Sesshomaru,

"Welcome to the family son," Kagome's mother giving him a hug. Sesshomaru felt awkward but gently patted her on the back, Sota came running out,

"Hey, you guys need to come back regularly so we can play with the kids," Sota welcoming Sesshomaru in his own way,

"This Sesshomaru can not promise that he can return with Kagome through the well, the jewel will be gone, this Sesshomaru will see if the well will work but it might take a few days, Kagome will need her rest," Sesshomaru more than willing to come back to Kagome's and his soon to be family but he wasn't sure if it was going to be possible after the jewel was gone. Kagome decided that it was a risk she was willing to take because she had a job to do and a family that needed her.

"We need to leave soon, the journey is far and the transformation is hard on humans," Sesshomaru strongly as he sniffed at the steak.

"Of course my lord," Kagome nodded as she ate some of her steak.

"Kagome, I do not want you to address me as my servants do, you are soon to be my mate, first name basis is only required," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome smiled,

"Of course Sesshomaru," Kagome shyly. Sesshomaru and Kagome ate their dinner,

"Sesshomaru, there are some things I would like to pack to take with me for everyone back home, do we have time for that?" Kagome asked,

"Of course, this Sesshomaru will help you," Sesshomaru getting up and helping her stand. He gently got her in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. Her yellow book bag was too small for the things she insisted on taking with her, she grabbed her duffle bag and started packing. Among the things were books for Rin, a camera, a video recorder with extra tapes, some nice clothes for Sango and Miroku, some books for them, some toys for Rin and Shippo and some candy, the last thing packed was some photos of Kagome and Sota and her mom and grandpa, though she had lost her grandpa a couple of years ago it was nice to have his presence nearby. Sesshomaru had already changed back into his white kimono and waited outside the door for Kagome. Sota stared up at him, there was a small smile on his face,

"Does this Sesshomaru amuse you?" Sesshomaru bending down.

"You are more like a father figure to me and all this happening its like the prince in all those fairytales, you are Kagome's prince that came and rescued her, please, take good care of her, she needs someone to care for her and to love her," Sota softly. Sesshomaru bent down,

"Do not worry Sota, you protect your mom, I will protect and love your sister till my dying day," Sesshomaru knowing he felt something for Kagome but he couldn't put a finger on the feeling. Sota hugged Sesshomaru,

"I wish you guys could stay here," Sota softly,

"Your sister and myself have some pups to care for and some business to take care of, this Sesshomaru will try the well but he can not promise that it will work," Sesshomaru putting his hands on Sota's shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Kagome coming out of her room, Sesshomaru gave Sota a necklace, he put it around Sota's neck,

"Something my father gave to me, I want you to have it, you are family now," Sesshomaru patting Sota on the back. Sota looked at the necklace, it was a crescent moon and it was all steel and sharp on the pointed ends.

"It will protect you," Sesshomaru standing,

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Sota shaking his hand, Sesshomaru nodded, he shook Sota's hand and saw Kagome's mother with a big bag. Sesshomaru took the bag and picked Kagome up after she hugged her little brother and her mother,

"Bye guys, Sota you stay out of trouble, mom remember I will be alive and I will always love you mom, I will always love you too Sota," Kagome waving goodbye and blowing kissing to them both. Sesshomaru turned into a light ball and made it to the well in a blink of an eye. Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome,

"I'm fine," Kagome putting on a fake smile.

"You are worried that you wont be able to see them again, you know, the good thing about being full demon we grow and age for years, even if it is years, you will be able to see them again, we'll check the well after you are feeling up to it, you will be weak," Sesshomaru standing on the lip of the well.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome nodded, he jumped through the well and popped out on the other side.


	5. The Transformation

Sesshomaru landed by Ah-Un,

"Make your wish, do it now and do it fast, if I am to save you, I will have to do it in the castle, we are very vulnerable out here," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome stood on her feet,

"I wish for all good things and good persons that were destroyed by Naraku to be brought back to these lands alive and well," Kagome shouted out. Whirls of energy whirled around Kagome, the ground around the well started to shake, in about five minutes Kagome fell to her knees and the energy died, Sesshomaru saw every good person that had been killed by Naraku and by his other demons, Sango's family, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and even the smallest one, Shippo. Among the familiar faces there were others not so familiar that had been killed by Naraku back in the time fram of Kikyo. Inuyasha smelt Kikyo's scent, he came running.

"Kikyo, its really you," Inuyasha touching Kikyo's face,

"You're alive," Inuyasha hugging Kikyo, Kikyo hugged him back, Sango and Miroku hugged, but Sesshomaru was hovering over fast dying Kagome.

"Change me, do it now, I wont make it to the castle," Kagome barely able to speak, Sesshomaru took his sword out and cut his hand, he positioned his cut hand over her mouth.

"You have to drink this Sesshomaru's blood," Sesshomaru laying her head in his lap, Kagome swallowed his blood and held his other hand.

"I'm scared," Kagome admitted,

"This Sesshomaru is here, so are Miroku, Sango, and your son, just hand on," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome closed her eyes and almost screamed,

"Let me here your voice," Kagome struggling, Sango saw Kagome laying in Sesshomaru's lap.

"What did you do to Kagome?" Sango running over to them, she knelt down,

"Sango, Kagome was dying of cancer, this Sesshomaru is saving her," smelling the half-breed coming closer.

"It came back," Sango gasped,

"She told you about the first time she had it didn't she?" Sesshomaru asked,

"She is my sister, we tell each other everything," Sango strongly.

"What's wrong with her," Inuyasha seeming to care about her,

"What do you care, you broke her heart and she has given you everything to you, even Kikyo, she brought her back for you, Kagome brought everyone back including you guys Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," Sesshomaru coldly.

"She made the wish, but why not wish to cure herself," Sango confused,

"Lady Kagome could never be that selfish, if you really remember the things she has done for everyone of us," Miroku explained. Sango started playing with Kagome's hair,

"Come on Kagome, we are all here," Sango trying to help her through the process,

"Sango," Kagome groaned.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," Sango crying, Kirara came running to cheer up Sango, she picked the little cat up and put her in her lap.

"We are all here Kagome, just keep hanging on," Miroku strongly, Inuyasha sat down in front of her,

"I told you to leave," Sesshomaru growled.

"Whether or not you like it, brother, Kagome is my friend and I owe her to stay by her at this time so back off," Inuyasha harshly.

"Everyone just back up, give her some space, she needs air, just make sure there isn't any demons coming," Sesshomaru explained,

"Right, come on Inuyasha," Miroku dragging Inuyasha away to stand guard.

"Sango, grab a cold damp cloth, get her some water to drink too," Sesshomaru ordered as he got up carefully. Stoically he walked over to Ah-Un and pulled two blankets out, he walked back over to Kagome and got her out of her clothes and laid her down on one of the blankets naked, he laid the other blanket over her and pulled his kimono off, he still had on some underpants but no shirt. Raising Kagome's head gently he put his kimono under her head,

"Sesshomaru, my insides…they feel like…they are being ripped apart," Kagome arching her back and screaming, Sesshomaru saw her fangs growing.

"Just be strong, hold onto me," Sesshomaru holding her hands, Sango came back with the cloth and some water.

"How is she?" Sango kneeling down,

"I've got her as comfortable as I can get her," Sesshomaru gently brushing her bangs back, there on her forehead was his mark, the crescent moon, he gave a smirk, he gently dabbed her forehead and her cheeks with the cold cloth, her magenta stripes on her cheeks started to appear.

"Wow, Sesshomaru, she wont be cold-hearted will she?" Sango worriedly,

"No, there was something in this Sesshomaru's life that made him cold-hearted but Kagome is breaking the ice around this Sesshomaru's heart," Sesshomaru dabbing Kagome's neck and collarbone.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, for saving my friend and sister," Sango strongly,

"She isn't saved yet, she has to make it through the transformation first," Sesshomaru strongly.

"What are you talking about?" Sango freaking out,

"Calm down, I have faith in Kagome, she made it through the battle of Naraku, she fought through a rape, and the cancer, she can pull through this, her will is strong, she will make it," Sesshomaru staring at Kagome's hands. Her claws were forming, and the magenta stripes on her wrists were appearing,

"Kagome was raped? Oh my god!" Sango getting upset,

"She is safe now, she is under this Sesshomaru's protection, that will never happen to her again," Sesshomaru coldly. Sango saw how he looked at Kagome, she laughed a little,

"You are falling in love with her aren't you?" Sango smiling,

"This Sesshomaru has never been taught that emotion or feeling," Sesshomaru strongly.

"Would you do anything for her, even if it meant your life if she were to live," Sango asked,

"I will protect her at all cost," Sesshomaru explained,

"Then you love her, if you care whether or not she lives or dies and you believe in her and have faith in her, that also means you love her and that she is your friend," Sango smiled.

"Get some sleep Sango, Kagome brought you and Miroku some clothes to wear, they are in the bag over there," Sesshomaru not really wanting to talk about love. Sango went to search the bag,

"Poor mama, she has had it rough, please be good to my mama, she deserves to be treated nice," Shippo laying by her side. Sesshomaru laid down under the covers with Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru will treat your mama with the upmost respect, in fact you with be living with us in this Sesshomaru's castle from now on, get some rest, your mama will be fine, this Sesshomaru is looking out for her tonight and from now on," Sesshomaru explained. The little kit curled close by his mama and fell asleep. Sesshomaru stayed awake till the transformation was complete and fell asleep himself. Sango came over after putting her new clothes on and curled under the blanket on Shippo's side and watched over Kagome till she too fell asleep.


End file.
